Mountain Bike
}} |modelname = mtbike |handlingname = MTB |textlabelname = MTB }} The Mountain Bike is, as implied, a featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Mountain Bike is one of three bicycles in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, designed more for speed and power rather than nimbleness and ability to execute bicycle tricks. The Mountain Bike is distinguished from the two other bicycles, the Bike and the BMX, by its size and the rugged tires, since it is designed to travel across uneven terrain. Performance Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Mountain Bike is the most capable in hill climbing; even if an incline is significantly steep, due to the fact that it has multiple gears (while other bikes only have one). The player can tap the acceleration command while on a Mountain Bike and climb its slope with less effort than other bicycles. As mentioned, the Mountain Bike is less tailored for stunting, and only allows Carl to execute moderately high bunny hops. GTA San Andreas Overview Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *A unique black mountain bike appears in the mission House Party. This bike only appears in the cutscene. The player is, however, still able to obtain this one-of-a-kind mountain bike by inputting "Black Cars Cheat", and it will spawn in a black color if found by Carl. *A unique cyan mountain bike appears in the mission Madd Dogg's Rhymes. The bike is given after leaving the Crib as an option to come back to the Burger Shot. The player has the option to keep it and save it in a garage. Image Gallery MountainBike-GTASA-ride-front.jpg|A pedestrian riding a Mountain Bike in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Madd Dogg's Rhymes - The bike is given after leaving the Crib as an option to come back to the Burger Shot. * House Party - A GSF member comes riding a Mountain Bike to warn about the Ballas' attack. * Beat the Cock! Locations Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * In most cases, the Mountain Bike is available parked in specific locations in the State of San Andreas: ** On top and at the base of Mount Chiliad. When entered, the bike on the summit may automatically start The Chiliad Challenge, depending on the time and the player's cycling skill. ** Three of them can be found at the dirt track that connects Back o' Beyond and Whetstone: two under a few trees, and another due southeast across the track beside a bush and a stone. ** The parking lot outside the Creek Safehouse in Creek, Las Venturas. ** Beside one of the buildings next to the waters in Esplanade East, San Fierro. ** In front of a light pink house, facing the sea, just southwest of the Wheel Arch Angels in Ocean Flats, San Fierro. ** In the motel near the Blueberry Safehouse, beside the wall in Blueberry, Red County (Not available on PC). ** Near house uphill from El Quebrados, Tierra Robada. ** Outside a house northeast of Fort Carson Medical Center, Bone County. ** In an open garage in Palomino Creek (Not available on PC). * Because of its implied off-road capabilities, the Mountain Bike is more commonly found ridden by leisure bikers in forested or hilly rural areas, including northern Whetstone (particularly around Mount Chiliad) and Missionary Hill. Glitches Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Mountain Bike has a glitch that only works in the original PlayStation 2 version of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. While reversing, rapidly tap the accelerate button (normally X), and CJ's body will twist ridiculously out of proportion. Releasing the square button and keep tapping X will make the player ride normally with a glitched CJ. The "glitch" duration, however will depend on how much time you spent doing the actual glitch, as CJ will slowly revert back to normal. ** Attempting this glitch in the PC version will rarely get CJ glitched, but in a different way. Some body parts (such as arms, legs or head) will turn invisible. This has no effect in gameplay, however. *Attempting to fire a RPG at the bike and blowing it up will result in the player catching on fire. Similarly, attempting to do the same with a Hydra will result in the aircraft being damaged and blown up. This also applies to the BMX and the Bike. Navigation }} de:Mountain-Bike (SA) es:Mountain Bike nl:Mountain Bike pl:Rower górski ru:Горный велосипед Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Bikes Category:Bicycles